Harder Than You Know
by NeonColoredCupcakes
Summary: I broke up with Max, but that doesn't mean I'll go ahead and fall in love does it? I don't know if I love Ronnie or Max. Do I? Love itself, this harder than anybody knows. SRRY FOR SUCKISH SUMMARY
1. Let's Just Pretend That Never Happened

Ronnie's POV

Ash was still asleep as I was thinking of lyrics to a new song. Our manager said that he wanted a fast love song, and these days whenever I heard the word love I though of Ash. I starred at her, deep in thought. Was I really in love, or was I just so comforted and happy that someone understands me that I was convinced that I am? Whatever it was, it wasn't small or going to go away soon. Or at least I wouldn't want it to…. She started to wake up and the first thing she looked at was me.

My POV

The first thing I saw when I awoke was Ronnie, thankfully. Ever since my father passed, he was all I had left to love. I know that he's a bit younger than me, but 2 years isn't much. Even if it were, it wouldn't matter. We shared a warm smile and a silent moment.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted

"Good morning." I said back.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"Overall yes." I grabbed my clothes and toothbrush from my bag and went to the bathroom. I notice just now that every hotel we end up in has a designed toilet. Apparently, they don't know that when people have to go they don't need a beautiful place to do it. All they need is a toilet in the first place. I slapped the toothpaste on the brush and started, well, brushing. Haha. I was brushing my hair when I heard the room door open.

"Hey, everybody." I heard a familiar voice say. "We going to get breakfast down stairs. I caught a glimpse of it and it looks good." I'd notice that voice anywhere. My ex- boyfriend, the ultimate screamer and one of the guitarists of Escape the Fate- Max Green.

"Yea, so did I. Give us a few and we'll meet you downstairs. Ash is getting ready."

"She spends so much time on her look when she doesn't realize that she's beautiful in every way. I kept telling her that before we broke up."

"Dude, ya know that the bathroom door isn't sound proof, right?" I could hear Ronnie smiling in the sentence.

"Now I do." I heard Max run out the door as Ronnie started to crack up. I quickly put my clothes on my got out.

"It's about time." He joked

"Ha ha, very funny. Beauty like this has to be worked for." We shared a laugh. "So, we're going to met Max for breakfast?" He nodded. "Cool, let me put my stuff away."

"Sure." He got his phone and put it in his pocket. I stuffed my clothes in the bag and turned only to trip on one of the legs of the bad. Ronnie caught me. I began to get his eyes. The world went silent and our lips got closer. He suddenly kissed me roughly. I was pinned on the wall. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. He separated and stepped back as we just stared in shock.

"Lets just..um.." I stuttered

"….Pretend that never happened?" He finished for me. I nodded as we left the hotel room. I walked next to him, still wanting to be in the one moment of what could be true love.


	2. Passion, Lust and Love?

My POV

"**Ash, long time no see!" Max greeted while picking me up.**

"**Hi." I simply said. He chuckled. We got our plates and started getting breakfast. **

"**Man, the eggs look more like pieces of vomit than actual food." Max joked. We both laughed silently to avoid getting any more attention than everybody who was an Escape the Fate fan staring at us. I just wanted to yell to at them saying that we were human beings too. Amazingly awesome human beings, but human beings. Hahaa. I told the joke to Max and he had to wait to got to the table, and when he did he laughed into his napkin. Ronnie just looked at him as if he was about to take him to a mental institution. I told him the same joke and he cracked up like there was no tomorrow. I soon realized that we were the staring stock of the whole lobby and breakfast area.**

"**Move along people. Nothing to see and nothing you want to see." I said out loud standing up. I sat back down as everybody went back to his or her own lives.**

"**I can't tell you how many times I've had to do that just to get people to stop staring at us." Ronnie said.**

"**I could only imagine."**

"**One time I made a joke about bikini waxing out loud from laughing before and when everybody starred at us, Craig was like 'What? A rock boy band can't talk about bikini waxing and wonder how it feels?" And then everybody laughed and moved on." We all chuckled. We finished our plates and went back up the Max's suite. **

"**Nice. It not clean, yet nor a pigs tine." I joked. **

"**This is your room?" Ronnie asked unsurely. Max nodded casually. "Then how come there's no cum or period blood on the bed yet…" We all cracked up as Max hit Ronnie's arm. "Sorry love ya, man." Suddenly Max got a text of his Blackberry.**

"**Shit! I gotta go met Lucinda. I'll catch you guys later." He ran out of the room.**

"**Lucinda?" I questioned**

"**Yeah, Craig and I hooked him up with a fan." I was shocked. Only a week and he's already off the market? And with a fan? What is he trying to do, get fucked and exploded? Ronnie saw that I was a little shocked.**

"**Uh, Ash, are you…"**

"**Yeah I'm fine. It's just that, a fan? Really?"**

"**We didn't exactly know until their first date." Oh yeah right, and I bet their first date was the second this Lucinda girl met Ronnie. Pfft.**

"**Oh okay. So what should we do?" Ronnie grinned.**

"**What do you want to do?" He laughed while getting closer. I laughed as he started to pick me up and put me on the bed.**

"**A little mischievous aren't we, Mr. Radke?" I teased. He shrugged as pinned me on the bed by my hips. We laughed and cracked up like retards. My legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer to me. I don't know who started, but I found us in the middle of a serious make out session. He ripped my mini skirt and panties off. I stripped him down quickly right before he started pushing into me. I moaned in pleasure, wanting more. He deepened the kiss as my nails drove down his back. This was it, this what was destined with Ronnie and me. Passion, lust and love. But, now I didn't know whether than should've been realized then and not later….**


	3. Oh Shit

Max's POV

"Hey, baby." Lucinda greeted kissing me.

"Uh, hey. What's up? I said back unsurely.

"Nothing. Hey, anything wrong?" I thought for a moment. I realized that on my way here that I was stupid to get involved with a random fan a week after I broke up with Ash. Why did I break up with her? She's hot, smart, creative, talented, strong, sweet, caring. And she's hot. Did I mention hot? Overall she's everything I could've asked for, Lucinda isn't. But, I didn't tell her that.

"No, nothing."

"Well for me there is." My blood ran cold. I wasn't afraid of getting rejected, I was afraid of the opposite.

"What?"

"I'm in love." She gave me an 'I'm sorry' kind of look.

"Oh, well, we haven't been dating for long. So, I can't get how you could-"

"Not with you. I met a guy named Adrian. I found out that he was the Adrian I knew from childhood. We've always had something."

"Ok….." I said awkwardly.

"Max, I am so sorry. But, my heart wants Adrian, and that's what I want, too."

"So, you're breaking up with me." She nodded and gave me the same look again. "Uh, okay. We can be friends." I said unsurely.

"Thank you for understanding. There's gonna be one lucky girl out there who will fall in love with you. Bye!" She ran off. When I knew that she was long gone, I jumped and yelled out of joy.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ASH, BABY, HERE I CUM!" I laughed out loud like a hyena, jumped in my car and drove off to the hotel.

My POV

"Oh, Ronnie." I moaned. He pushed harder into me as bit his lip. He suddenly hit the orgasm and went insane.

"FUCK ASH!" He deepened the kiss. I went down to his cock and started sucking on it like hell. He moaned in pleasure, wanting more so that's what I gave him. I ripped my bra off and licked the tip of his cock. I went back up as he came back on top of me. My legs wrapped around him as his arms tickled my waist. I laughed loudly and we made out for what seemed like forever. He squeezed my breasts, pulling my closer to him and his rock hard abs. Damn, he was hot. His nose nuzzled my neck just when Max barged in the room. Time froze and so did we. Oh shit…


	4. It's Gonna be Alright

**RONNIE'S POV**

"What the hell is this!" Max yelled. Me and Ash quickly got our clothes back on just a Max screamed some more. "I leave for 15 minutes and I come to find my best friend and my ex- girlfriend screwing around! Care to explain, dammit?"

"Yes," I started yelling right back. "Me and Ash are in love! And besides, she's your ex- girlfriend! Offense on Ex! You dumped her, why the duce do you care?"

"Is that your fuckin business, jackass?" He shot back pushing me.

"Don't freaking touch me right now! You should talk." I said pushing him right back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always got your fucking nose in everyone's business and you want privacy? And besides, me and Ash's relationship is none of YOUR business! NOTHING IS!" I said punching his nose.

"Oh, you wanna go there, Radke?"

"Bring it Green, dammit!" He pushed me into the TV as I punched him repeatedly. I pushed him off. I grabbed a glass and was about to hit him in his senseless head, but he kicked me where no guy wants to be kicked. I fell and clenched my crotch. Right when Max was about to take the glass and hit me with it, I beat him to the punch. He screamed in pain. He started kicking my stomach when I fell down. He started to choke. I gasped for air when I realized that Ash was gone.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ASH!" He said giving me a head butt. I pushed him out the window and we both fell to the hard ground, 15 feet from where we were. I feel back first and suddenly blacked out.

MY POV

I stayed during like half of Max and Ronnie's fight. I left to tell someone. I few minutes later I see the falling from Max's hotel room. 15 FUCKING FEET TO THE GROUND THEY FELL! I ran over to them. Max head was bleeding and I saw a piece of glass sticking out of his head. Ronnie was passed out and Max was barely awake.

"Oh god, oh no. Somebody call 911!" I yelled to the crowd of people around us. Some people left to a phone, tried to revive Ronnie, and others just watched us and tried to calm me down.

"Ash. Baby, is that you, Ash?" Max said weakly.

"Yes, I'm here. You guys are gonna get well, ok? It gonna be alright." I started to cry. Because I knew, that it wasn't going to be alright.


	5. Off The Hook For Now

Just to let you guys know, I don't care whether I get reviews or not. I just love writing, that's why I do it. But, some comments or ideas would be nice… Well, enjoy. MY POV

I paced around the hospital's waiting room nervously. They were checking out Max's skull and seeing if Ronnie was going to be okay, too. The doctor suddenly came out.

"Ashanti Syed?" He asked. I nodded. "So your Mr. Radke's girlfriend, correct?" I froze for a minute.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered slowly.

"Ronnie is fine, he just needs much rest for the next few days. But, Max has lost some of his memory. He remembers who but not what."

"So, he'll remember me and Ronnie but not what we did?"

"Correct. But, it's only temporary. Max Green will be back to normal in 2- 3 weeks."

"Umm, can I see them?" I asked unsurely. I was eager on the inside, but for some reason I couldn't show it. Some reason that I couldn't wrap my head around. The doctor nodded and had a nurse show me to Room 238.

I saw Ronnie and Max on two different beds next to each other. Ronnie was still passed out but Max was awake. I screamed on the inside.

"Oh my god." I said to myself. "Max, look what you've gotten yourself into. You're in the hospital and you've lost part of your memory."

"It's gonna be alright, Ash. Just like you said before, it's going to be alright." He said. He held out his hand. I held it and started to cry. Just then Ronnie started to wake up and I called the nurse in. She ran some tests.

"Ashanti, he'll be fine." I sighed of relief and hugged Ronnie. The nurse left. Then I flicked his ear.

"Hey!" He jokingly wined.

"You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that again."

"Deal."

"Umm, what did he do?" Max asked. Ronnie started to whisper.

"What's up with him?"

"He lost part of his memory. He remembers us but not anything we did."

"So, we're off the hook?" Ronnie grinned.

"For now, it's only temporary."

"Damn." I giggled. We both looked at Max. I nodded to Ronnie and told Max the whole story.

25 MINUTES LATER

"Wow, that's, umm, that's a lot going' on there." Max said surprised and slowly.

"Yup." Ronnie and me said symoltaniocly.

**(AN- I know I spelled it wrong. BTW, if anyone asks, that means at the same time. You probably knew that though…)**

We looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm, uh, sorry for going crazy like that. By the way, I see something between you guys." Ronnie and me stole a moment to look into each other's eyes. But, to his surprise, I turned away. I just felt as though we were cheating. As if, this wasn't right anymore. Or, maybe it never was.


	6. PREGNANT?

Ronnie's POV I was almost done with the song my manager told me to do a few days ago. Originally, today was the deadline but when he heard about what happened, he gave me like 2 more weeks. So far, this was all I had:

_The passion has killed me,_

_I have lost strength to stand._

_Baby, let me just hold your hand._

_Take me with you,_

_Take me there,_

_We'll make a beautiful life that we can share._

_Oh, Take me away._

_Take me away._

_Give me my strength,_

_Oh please, take me away._

Just then Ash started to wake up. Max was still in the hospital bed for the past few days but I was already checked out. The doctor told me to rest. But, that was obviously not on the agenda.

My POV

I woke up in the same room with Ronnie and Max. Ronnie was just listening to his iPod and Max was asleep. I came over to Ronnie.

"Hey, Ronns." I said hugging him.

"Morning, baby." He said in his shaggy tired voice. Might I add that the same shaggy voice sounded sexy as hell. "Umm, Ash, I gotta talk to you about something." I sat down next to him, nervous. "I kind of, don't know about this."

"What, us?" He nodded as if apologizing. "Well, it did happen kinda fast, didn't it.?"

"Exactly. 4 days ago everything was normal and now we're in the hospital for Max and we're dating."

"It seems like it's going to fast. Maybe we should… wait a while?" Ronnie nodded. I knew we were going to fast. Part of me didn't want to accept it, the other part already did.

2 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

"Hey, Green. You remembering okay?" I asked Max quietly.

"Yeah, I remember everything." He said putting on his leather jacket. "Even apologizing in the hospital."

'Well I think it's our turn."

"We're sorry." Ronnie and me said at the same time.

"I know you are and I know I over- reacted to this."

"Aww, group hug!" Ronnie shouted. We all shared a nice hug. Just before checking out, a nurse ran over to me.

"Ms. Syed, wait!" He said. I turned to him. I noticed that he was the nurse who ran some tests on me the minute we got to the hospital.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember that urine test you took?" I blushed, a little embarrassed but responded.

"Yes, why?"

"You came out positive in the pregnancy test. You going to be a mother, congratulations!" He walked away.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" Max and Ronnie both shouted.

"Well, apparently. Who's the only person I did it with in the past few weeks?" I suddenly looked dead at Ronnie.

"Oh god….." He whispered.


	7. Figuring Out the Truth

Ronnie's POV

I just stood there in shock.

"Oh god, it's mine." I said looking as pale as a ghost.

"Ronnie, I'm telling you straight up now, I'm keeping it." Ash told with the little strength she had left. I felt guilty. I let my love and lust get the best of me, now look what happened. Well, I should, and I want to go through this fatherhood. Max just left us alone and went outside. "Even if you don't want me to."

"Ash, I would never ask you to do that. We made a life, and we're going to take care of it. Both of us." She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"Deal. But, what if something happens to you?" She looked at me like a confused little girl who was lost at the park.

"Oh. I don't know what, umm, will happen then." Part of me did, okay, all of me did. But, one part didn't want to have Max take care of the kid had anything happen to me. But, for the best, for Ash's best, I knew it was my only and best choice. "Max will take care of the baby, with you." She looked a little surprised at first but then she looked accepting.

"It's for the best." She said hugging me. Ash went outside to go see what Max was up to. I just stood there, half excited, half dead.

My POV

I went outside to see what Max was up to. I walk outside the hospital doors to see him silently weeping.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked fragilely. He nodded, as if something wasn't just wrong, it was just horrible and not right.

"It's..…. actually you and Ronnie." He said calming down. "Ash, I may have never said it, but, I love you." He had said it to me before. But, this time was different. This time he looked me in the eye. This time I could feel that he meant it. And, this time I may have felt it, too. Wait, it don't love him, do I? Maybe…

That's why I ran to Max first when they fell from the window. That's why I didn't feel right when I looked in Ronnie's eyes while he was in a hospital bed. That's why I felt as though the break- up was the right thing to do. That's why I freaked out more than I would have if I didn't love Max when I found out I was pregnant. That's why I agreed to raise the baby with Max, had anything happen to Ronnie. That's why I'm here. I stepped closer to him.

"Max, I don't know if I love you or not. But, either way, I don't want to see you suffering like this. Me and Ronnie already agreed that if anything happens to him, you'll raise it with me." He nodded. It seemed to help, but barely. With his sadness, I felt sad. I felt like something wasn't right, as though somehow, Ronnie wasn't in this. Or at least he shouldn't be.


	8. Truth as Hard as Steel

Max's POV

This must have been one of the most painful things to go through- the fact that my love, what helps me live is going into motherhood because of my best friend. It's been 4 months, and I'm still in pain at the thought. Ash was just lying down on her hotel bed. All three of us were sharing a room to save money. She looked like she was going to faint, of course maybe she was. But, Ronnie still looked scared for her. She was pregnant for God sake; this is what people should expect. When 9 months rolls around she'll have a living thing pushed out of her viginia, why wouldn't she be in pain? Well, at least he cars about her.

The ferternity results were supposed to be mailed to the hotel today. Which I think is stupid because we all know that Ronnie was the dad, but Ash said she wanted to make sure. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. No one budged.

"Sure, I'll get it." I said getting up.

"Thanks sweetheart." Ronnie joked. I threw a pillow at him. "FOWL!" He said catching it. We laughed right before I opened the door. An assistant manager was there, standing with a big envelope in his hand.

"Umm, hi. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a package for you and your roommates." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks, man. Have a good one."

"You, too." He left with that. I closed the door behind me with my leg.

" Let's see what this baby holds." I said opening it. "I'm not a doctor…."

"Tell us something we don't know." Ash said grinning.

"Haha. I think these are the ferternity tests." Ash grabbed the papers.

"Mother, Ashita Syed, yes. Infant's sex, female, okay. Mother's age, 23, yes. Father's age, 24, yes. Father, Max Green,wait…"

"WHAT?" We all screamed at the same time.

"Let me see that shit." I hoped that she joked, but there it was in print- my name. I was going to be the father of a baby girl we all thought was Ronnie's.

"How is that even possible. Me and Ash did it right before…."

"Wait, before Max broke up with me….." I finished Ash's sentence.

"We did it before we broke up." Ronnie ran out of the room. I was about to run after him, but Ash stopped me.

"Max, I honestly had a feeling that you were a part of this oppose to Ronnie."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yes, and part of me wants it to be like that. The other part already knew." She smiled. But, it faded when I mentioned Ronnie's name again. "He just has to accept this fact. And Max, I love you, too." I was bombarded. I didn't hesitate to kiss the girl I loved more than anything.

"And hopefully a husband, too." I didn't know what else to do, but I bend down on one knee. I knew he wanted spend the rest of my life with her, legally. "Ashita Syed, you're my first true love, you my purpose to breathe and I want to spend the rest if my life with you."

I sighed, getting ready to ask the most important question of my life with the answer to hopefully match, and those three words forming the question that every girl must dream of. Well now, I'm making that dream come true for Ash.


	9. Four Deadly Words

My POV

He bent down on one knee and held my hand. "Ashita Syed, you're my first true love. You are my purpose to breathe and I want to spent the rest of my life with you." He took a deep breath, getting ready to ask the most important question and answer of a guy's life. The four wards every girl dreams of hearing from the guy she loves. Now, Max was making that dream come true for me. "Will you marry me?" I burst into tears of shock, happiness and other emotions that had no words of description. At first I nodded, then I said what was in my heart.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, Max Green!" He howled and picked me up. We were both crying of such happiness. I went to go tell me sister and my friends. "Max?" He turned to me.

"Yea, babe." He said still smiling. I smiled warmly right back.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life."

"No, thank you, my lady." We laughed as I called a taxi and went to my best friend's, Jacqueline, house.

Ronnie's POV

I heard Max's voice asking Ash "the question", which was the only thing I heard oppose to my sobbing.

"Will you marry me?" There was then a pause, and then the deadly answer that broke my heart if it was being to anyone but me.

"Yes, yeas of course I'll marry you, Max Green!" I heard Max howl and noises of crying. From happiness. She then left to probably tell Jacqueline or her sister. There was a deadly silence a second before Max checked one me. I didn't bother to look at him.

"So, bro." I started sarcastically. "What's up? Have you been proposing to the girl I love?" I started to yell. "YOU BASTARD!" I threw the hallway vase on the floor and lost control. I threw myself against the wall. My voice turned into a whimper, a call for help. But I knew without Ash, there's no longer such a thing as help. "Ash, god, Ash. Love…. She's gone. She loves you, you love her, I love her, but she doesn't love me." I was so upset I could barely talk. I couldn't do anything but sob and mumble. "She…loves her…she… savior." But, then were the four words I could, no, had to accept. So, I did. "She's gone, everything gone." I barely had much strength. But, I was able to look at Max. I saw how much he was crying as well. What…?"

"I knew you had a connection. I knew you had feelings for her." He said gasping. He sniffled. "I just didn't know they were so deep." There was a deadly silence along with how pale and dead Max looked himself.

"Max?"

"Ronnie?" I sighed.

"Yea, what." I said wiping both our tears.

"No matter how much she may love me, no matter what you feel, promise me one thing. Don't die." We looked at each other as if the world had stopped. Then we let out a monstourus sob- scream.

"I won't die, man. I'll try to live for you and Ash. I'll try." I managed to let out that and maybe much more later on….


	10. I've Decided

Just so you know every chapter equals a month in the pregnancy. So, got to wait 9 more chapters till' I'm actually a mommy. Well, not really actually like me in the story. Wow, I should shut up, enjoy…..

**Ronnie's POV**

I opened my eyes to be in a cemetery. There was a lake nearby; I go there for some water. As I'm drinking I see my reflection of myself. I jump back a little; I'm rugged. Not myself.

"What the hell?' I ask to myself. "Who am I?" I said a little louder.

"Well, your Ronnie Radke, a so called murderer." Says a man getting in his truck.

"What? A m-murderer?" The man laughed.

"Hey, Shane, Old Man Radke finally hittin' his time, I think so." He said to his friend before they laughed. "Don't you remember? Years and years ago you killed the love of your life, Ash and her hubby, Max Green. God, your older than I thought." The men then left mumbling to one another.

WHAT THE FUCK? I murdered no one, especially not the girl I fell in love with and my best friend. I start walking, then I suddenly tripped. Right before I got up, I see two gravestones before me. One on the left said 'Ashita Lauren Syed. 1988- 2018.' The one on the right said 'Max Greenman. 1987- 2016.' I looked at them in horror and saw a newspaper. I looked at the date, May 12th, 2024? I knew I was in my old hometown. As I walked to the old drug store, people looked at me with caution and some with fear. Did I really kill the two people I love most? If I did, then I deserve to die, too.

In the store, I saw a young man who looked just like….. MAX? I went up to him. He looked up, suddenly horrified. He stepped back and grabbed the gun on the shelf.

"Stay back ,bastard! You killed my mom, but you won't kill me!" He said in rage

"What? Your mom?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know about my dad, But I know you killed Ash, she was my mother and I was there!"

"God, your Max's and Ash's son. You look just like your father, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked at this, mother fucker!" He shot me as I screamed.

Then I woke up, I was in a hotel room just like last night. I saw Ash packing some things and Max making a phone call. Ash looked at me, slightly worried.

"You okay? Ya look tense." She asked. I then realized I was sweating.

"Oh Ash! Max, you guys are alive!" I yelled. She looked at me, confused. Max got off the phone, finally.

"And 2 questions. Why wouldn't we be alive and why are you so crazy?" He asked.

"The dream… I, oh it doesn't matter. What matters is that everything's fine." I ran up to them and hugged them both. I could feel them shrug and hug me. Max finally pushed me away.

"Dude, there's an amount of dude love until you reach a point people think your gay." Max said.

"What's your excuse?" I ask Ash. She holds up her hand, and I see the engagement ring. My smile fades. "Oh, uh, yeah. I forgot." I get my clothes and slightly slumped to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror. "Did I ever tell her? Did I ever tell Ash I really do love her, like straight up. No, but, I need to." I think for a minute. God, look at me. I'm having dreams about murdering my best friend and the girl I love, his fiancé. What a mess. I then realized, for their safety, if such a thing really happened… wait, no. It won't happen, because I won't be with them. I got ready when I walked I let out the news.

"Guys, I've decided I'm leaving the band for good." I say hiding the pain.

"WHAT?" They yell at the same time.


	11. Before I Blacked Out

Ash POV

"Rons, you love music. It's your life." I said sounding concerned yet I wasn't concerned as I was confused.

"She's right." Max agreed. "You've been in this business since your teenage years. Why the hell you want to quit?"

"Guys, I just can't do this anymore." Ronnie explained. Max and me looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his. "I had a dream. It was in the future…."

"Don't tell me you dreamed you died at a concert or something like that." I interrupted. "Any dream that says what's gonna happen in the future probably isn't true."

"Those kind of things make you cautious for nothing." Max added

"Then why did I dream it?"

"It tells a story of something you're scared of. But really, there's no reason to be scared. The human mind is a complex thing and sometimes it gives you a thought that shouldn't even be there. Usually it's if you stressed. After all, stress is the key thing that can disrupt us all in the first place." Ronnie and me looked at Max in surprise. Since when was my fiancé a genius on the human brain? "What? I have my moments." I chuckled.

"Well, Ronnie do ya see what we're trying to say? There's nothing to really be scared of and there's no reason it should stop you from something you love.

"Or someone." He made a side comment.

"Huh, what was that, dude?" Max asked.

"Nah, nothing. Thanks you guys." He said. Max shrugged as I went back to packing.

Max's POV

Ronnie thanked us and left to go to a CD Signing. I wonder what he actually dreamed about. Oh well, he feels better about it now. I went to my phone and finally answered those texts I've been getting from Lucinda:

"_I'm sorry take me back"_

"_It didn't work out with me and Adrian, PLEASE TEXT BACK!"_

"_Max, don't be like this, take me back!"_

I sighed, didn't this girl get it? If I didn't text her back or didn't show signs of still liking her, then shouldn't she get that I don't want to get back together. I stepped out of the room to call her and set her straight. I was going to call her until I saw her at the end of the hall. I walked up to her.

"Max, I knew you'd come back!" She yelled and hugged me. God, the head on this woman is more hallow than an empty Jack-In-the-Box.

Back to My POV

Max stepped out of the room to make a call. Probably to his manager for re-scheduling or something. But, then I hear a woman cry out: "Max I knew you'd take me back!" Take her back? Max isn't taking any of his old girlfriends of a bitch back, he has a fiancé.

I was about to walk out there and beat the crap out of whoever that insane bitch was, but then I remembered: Hello, I'm pregnant. The doctor put a lot of offense when she said this: "NO VIOLANCE!" Besides, even if she didn't warn us, I wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt my baby girl. Suddenly, something else set my back up against the wall. "Max I love you, too!" I love you, too? TOO? That means he said it first. Oh my god, Max loves someone else. Everything was soon blurry and I lost my balance. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I blacked out.


	12. Miracles & Suprises

A/N: Srry for the delay guys. I've so busy with my school, and family. Plus, I got some writer's block. Worked real hard on this so I hope u like it

Max's POV

"Lucinda!" I finally yelled "I didn't answer the texts, I didn't call you, and if you haven't noticed, there's no smile on my face as far as both of us know. Don't you get it? I DON'T WANNA GET BACK TOGETHER!" I took a minute to exhale, until I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What? But, but why?" She tilted her head as a little, lost girl would.

"Because I don't love you and I never did. I'm a freaking' engaged, soon-to-be father. I'm sorry."

"So am I. But, now what do I do?" I shrugged. I was about to tell her to go find that one guy, but I really wasn't in the mood for a pep talk. Besides, why wouldn't she just leave?

"Look, Lus, I don't want to be an ass. But, honestly, only you can determine that." Hey, at least I sounded like I cared. She nodded and walked away. I walked back into the hotel room, hoping that Ash didn't hear what Lucinda had said about loving me. But, when I saw her passed out, on the floor, I didn't care. I only cared about the fate of her and our baby. I called the hospital. After a long wait, when they came, I realized it's been more than 9 months. _"Holy crap, she's going into labor!" _In my panic, I called out to Ronnie.

**Ronnie's POV**

I heard Max yell out my name. I ran to the hotel room to see men in hospital uniforms putting Ash on a gernie. My eyes widened.

"She's going into labor." Max said. "Let's get to the hospital." I nodded, still in shock. We ran downstairs to check out. The ambulance, Max and I bursted out the door. I didn't see were the ambulance was parked; Max and me just ran into our car and started driving to Mercy Hospital. We followed the ambulance, in our anxiety and fear.

When we got there, we had to wait a room while Ash was immediately brought to a hospital bed. We waited anxiously, hoping and praying that everything would turn out okay. That the baby would be healthy, that Ash would be okay, and I praying that when all this ended I wouldn't be left alone by my best friend. After an hour or so, I heard someone yell, "SHE'S AWAKE AGAIN!" Max and me looked at each other, hoping that that man who yelled out was part of the crew who was helping Ash give birth. Max ran to her room, until a man in white stopped him.

**Max's POV**

I was about to see if Ash was conscience, until a jackass doctor cut my running short.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked in his smart- ass, deep voice.

"To go check on my fiancé, she's in labor in the room you just stepped out of." I screamed in both frustration and in worry. The doctor nodded as if he had just solved a tricky logic puzzle.

"Ah, so your Max Green." I nodded, as if saying 'Obviously, ass- butt'. "Right this way."

"I know where to go!" I walked in the room, to see Ash awake and in pain. Yet there was a sense of somewhat relief of seeing me.

"Max, oh thank god you're here!" She said panting.

"Of course I'd be here, baby. I wouldn't- "

"Just get your ass over here and hold my hand!" She started screaming. Right, she's having a baby. She's mood swingy. I ran beside her and she started crushing my hand.

"Alright, Ashanti, your almost past the shoulders." The deliverer said.

"ALMOST?" She sighed in frustration.

"You can do this, a few more pushed and you'll be-" Cutting the doctor off with a screech of pain, she pushed. She started to nod.

"I don't know, doc."

"WHAT?" The crew and me asked simultaneously."

"About this. Don't if I'm strong enough."

"Of course you can. You've been preparing for this for nine months. You can, just be strong. I know you are." But, it wasn't working. So, I pulled out the big guns. "Hey, remember Lucinda? She stopped by today."

"WHAT THE HELL, MAX?" She yelled in anger.

"That's it, Ash C'mon!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She said right before the last push. Suddenly, the room was silent until, in less than a second, we hear a cry of a baby. A smiled formed on everyone's face. I cut the umbilical cord, in tears. I was officially a father now. I held my new baby… wait, it's a boy?

"The papers said it was gonna be a girl." I said to one of the nurses

"Really? Well that's weird." She said.

"Wait, I know why." Said one doctor studying Ash.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"There's another baby in here."

"WHAT?"

Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Till' next chapter, bye! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

"


	13. Congrats On Your New Life

***Ronnie's POV***

I sat nervous and terrified. I didn't know how to react to Ash's screams. On one hand she was having a baby, but on the other I just wanted reassurance that she's alright. With that, I ran to the delivery room to see one nurse checking to see if the baby and Ash having another one!

"I didn't get the memo for another baby!" I yelled

"Neither did any of -." Max was about to say that we all were just as surprised, but was cut of by his fiancé's screams.

"Alright, Ash, here comes crowning." Said the doctor. "We need you to slow down a bit." Her scream then became longer and even more agonizing. "That a girl, now we just need one more big push." As Ash finalized her pain, a scream of a baby as well as relief filled the room. We all took a sigh and looked at the new miracles.

**My POV**

"Congratulations Mr.& Mrs. Green, you now have a beautiful and healthy twin boy and girl." Said one nurse. We all looked at their pale little faces and gray, adorable eyes. I was overwhelmed with a euphoric sense of joy that my dream of becoming a mother had finally come true.

"Congrats, Mom." Joked Ronnie. I chuckled, still looking at my two little gifts. I looked at Max to him actually crying tears of joy.

"Hi, New Daddy." I said to him. We shared a soft laugh as he held me close. "How ya' feeling?" He asked me.

"A lot better now that I know they're okay." We both smiled. Ronnie and Max walked out and the nurses cleaned me up.

**Ronnie's POV**

Sure I'm still getting over the fact that Ash has a life with Max and not me. But being part of this whole experience was enough. I witnessed a miracle that gave all our lives more love and happiness than we can possibly conceive.

**Max's POV**

Guess I'm finally a daddy. I can't explain how amazing it felt to see two healthy twins and know that they were myn. I got some clothes from the hotel for Ash. She got into them, we said bye and we left with our new life- Juliet and Jonathan.

(A/N)That's there folks! Ronnie's grateful, Max and Ash are ecstatic and everyone leaves with a smile. Hope you loved it, bye everybody!


End file.
